Fight For The Code
by Alisi Thorndyke
Summary: Nothing has been heard of the Turbo Twins until their recent failed attempts to become apart of a new game. When the two stumble into Sugar Rush bringing with them two unwanted guests, an enemy from Vanellope's past plots to use that to his advantage so to obtain control of the game by accessing the game's code, forcing the princess into a fight for the code!
1. Surfaced

Fight For The Code

A/N: Hey everyone! This is Alisi Thorndyke coming at you with my first ever Wreck It Ralph fanfic. I'm a bit nervous about how this will turn out so please, if I make any mistakes, point them out to me as I am no stranger to being corrected and I'll be sure to fix them right away with hopefully my strict time limit allowing me to jump right on it! The pairing is VanillaButter all the way and this fic takes place about a year after the reset with an upgrade, putting everyone at the age of 15 years. If nothing else, the disclaimer, summary and then the chapter!

Disclaimer: Like all of my fanfics, I don't own WIR. Quite frankly I wish I did, but sadly, Disney owns it.

Summary: After their game was unplugged fifteen years ago, nothing was heard of the Turbo Twins until their recent failed attempts to become apart of a new game. When the two stumble into Sugar Rush bringing with them two unwanted guests, an enemy from Vanellope's past plots to use that to his advantage so to obtain control of the game by accessing the game's code, forcing the Princess into a fight for the code!

Chapter 1: Surfaced

One year ago, the eruption of Diet Cola Mountain by the numerous mentos candies that created a beacon so to attract the deadly swarm of Cybugs to their death has left the once troubled sugar themed game in peace. It's been one year since the defeat of not only the swarm, but also the deadliest virus to ever spew from the bowls of the arcade, Turbo. While the cleanup of the game was nothing too taxing for the citizens, especially with everyone's favorite handyman, his magic hammer, and wrecker at the helm, the game was quickly restored to its once former sugary glory with the rightful ruler taking her place at the throne. Or oval office, you choose.

However, after being plugged in for fifteen years at the standard mode, Litwak decided to provide the popular racing game with an upgrade due to the high demand for the game daily, shutting it down for a few days so to allow the game to download it's new programs and character avatars along with an interesting new look that is sure to please the arcade participants that will swarm the new game as they did the former game. Sugar Rush has brought in the most revenue to the arcade since Turbo's downfall along with the most luck for the racing participants. The new upgrade is sure to continue the abundant revenue stream that has surely pleased the owner.

And speaking of gaming luck, not many games have had the luck that Sugar Rush and even Fix It Felix Jr. has gotten from the daily visitors of the arcade, especially one game that was unplugged fifteen years ago by the name of Turbotime due to Turbo's need to remain in the spotlight and getting his game unplugged along with Road Blasters. Numerous rumors spread throughout Game Central Station that the Twins of the game died once the unplug took place as nothing was heard of the characters that once occupied that game, that is until now….

From the Super Mario game tunnel, the Turbo twins were seen running from the tunnel with massive fire balls on their trails, one nearly hitting the twin on the right, Jet.

"And stay out!" The husky voice of Bowser yelled after the two as the horde of fireballs halted.

"Well that was a disaster and could have worked out better." Jet expressed as he dusted his already damaged and burned racing suit.

"I could have told you we weren't going to fit in there!" Set fumed to his twin. "Look at us and look at them! We stood out like a sore thumb and that overgrown lizard spotted us right away! And that green dinosaur, don't even get me started!"

"That was a dinosaur?" Jet dumbfoundly asked.

From that comment, a stray fireball flew from the tunnel and landed at the twins' feet, making the two jump.

"So now what are we going to do?" Jet questioned to his twin as the two looked around GCS at the numerous game portals that surrounded them. "We can't just stay out here again. We've done that enough."

"The streets are so cold." Set expressed as he too looked around at the different game portals while rubbing his right arm, trying to decide which they and their graphics would better fit in. "I guess we should try a game where we would better fit in, a racing game in particular."

"Well there is always Crusin'." Jet pointed out while pointing to that game portal. "We would fit in there and our graphics would fit in there too. Think about it Set, we can finally be real racers again!"

Seeing the opportunity in the game to once again race, Set nodded in agreement.

"Crusin' it is then." Set answered as the two set off towards the game portal, both excited to once again become racers and get out off the streets of Game Central Station.

_**Fifteen Minutes Later**_

A smoking tire along with a cloud of smoke spewing out from the tunnel of the game was seen along with Jet and Set hacking and coughing from the thick cloud of smoke. The dingy look of their suits have become even more dingy due to the five car pileup they created on the race way that later caused an explosion that they were barely able to escape.

"Well that happened." Set coughed as he leaned against the wall next to the portal while Jet collapsed at his feet.

"I was sure we'd fit in there." Jet expressed. "It's a racing game."

"With higher resolution graphics than us!" Set fussed as his temper began flaring. "If you were looking, you would have noticed that none of those cars were what we were use to driving in our own game!"

Jet gave no response, but instead rolled over on his face with a groan.

"We might as well face it." Jet mumbled. "We're stuck out here for life just like when our game was unplugged!"

"I'd still like to get my hands on Turbo for that!" Set groaned. "We wouldn't be in this mess if it weren't for him and his ego!"

"I guess this is our fate." Jet spoke as he rolled over on his back. "We don't fit in anywhere in this arcade, not anymore and it's all thanks to Turbo."

Suddenly, a line of soldiers headed for the Hero's Duty game portal ran past the twins in formation from the train, catching the twins' attention. Watching as the soldiers ran into the portal dressed in their 'work' attire, an idea came to Set as he rushed over to his brother and snatched him off of the ground.

"I have an idea that just might work." Set spoke as he caught with his brother's gaze. "Just follow me."

"Ok, Set, what are you thinking?" Jet questioned as he noticed the look on his brother's face, the look that normally got the two in trouble when Set had an idea of any kind in mind. "I know that look and I don't like when you get that look."

"Don't ask questions and just come with me." Set simply replied.

Still concerned at his twin's idea, Jet didn't utter a response, but instead followed his brother into the Hero's Duty game portal. Upon entering the game as the soldiers ran ahead to get into formation, the two suddenly stopped in their tracks at noticing the scenery of the game, their eyes taking in the deep green and turquoise splashed with metallic black all mixed in with the high definition scenery of the game. While there weren't many new games plugged in when theirs got unplugged so many years ago, even they have to admit that this is one game that they will never forget.

Breaking his attention away from the high definition scenery of the game, Set turned to Jet and noticed how enthralled his brother was with what he was seeing, including the tower where the top hatch has been opened by a quarter alert.

"Come on Jet, we have to blend in." Set whispered to his brother as he grabbed his arm and pulled him away from the rest of the soldiers whom are lined up in rows of three.

"But it's all so beautiful." Jet dreamily replied to Set as he was drug out of sight and just in time as the leader of the game, Sgt. Tamora Jean Calhoun, stepped onto the scene.

"Alright soldiers, we are on a mission and that mission is to destroy as many cybugs as possible before they lay their _filthy _eggs to mass produce more and make it to the top of that tower." Sgt Calhoun informed her soldiers as she grabbed her gun and cocked it. "Just remember one thing, fear is a four letter word that I don't know the meaning of and neither do you! Soldiers don't show fear in the face of danger and you will give those cybugs a blastin' they will never forget! Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes Sergeant!" The soldiers shouted in unison.

"I can't hear you!" Sgt Calhoun voiced.

"YES SERGEANT!" The soldiers repeated.

Jet and Set, dressed like the rest of the soldiers and carrying the same weapon the others are holding, ran back to the formation and lined up. A motorized computer screen made its way through the crowd and to the front of the line of soldiers with the image of a boy with jet black hair appearing on the screen.

"Now I'm only going to say this once and I want you to repeat after me." Tamora continued. "The first rule of Hero's Duty is you never interfere with the first person shooter and show no fear!"

"Never interfere with the first person shooter and show no fear!" The soldiers repeated after their sergeant.

"Now let's move!" Tamora commanded as her helmet placed itself on and closed the visor as did the other soldiers' helmets. A swarm of cybugs rushed out of the top of the tower and towards the army as Jet and Set positioned their guns to blast at the horde headed right for them. The two noticed how big the bugs were as they neared them and fear immediately took them over.

"I don't think I can do this Set." Jet shouted to his brother through the communicator in his suit. "These things are bigger than I thought!"

"We have to blend in Jet so you have to try." Set voiced back to his brother while doing his best to hide the fear that rose in him. "Besides, they aren't that scary."

A cybug landed in front of Jet and roared as it advanced toward him. Sweat started pouring down Jet's face as he stared the bug directly in the eye. It took another step towards him as Jet took a step back.

"Nice cybug." Jet meekly spoke as he swallowed the rising lump in his throat. "Please don't eat me."

The bug slowly took another step towards Jet as it waited for the right time to pounce on him as it picked up the fear he emitted.

"I'll give you anything you want, just don't hurt me." Jet tried to reason with the bug as it continued to slowly advance towards him while hissing.

"Don't reason with the thing, just blast it!" Tamora's voice spoke through the communicator. "Soldiers show no fear!"

With fear eating him alive, Jet shakily rose his gun to the bug with the aim being right between the insect's eyes. A shaky finger placed itself on the trigger of the gun, but didn't remain steady due to how much fear Jet is experiencing.

"Blast it soldier!" Tamora commanded to Jet. "There is no time to waste and be careful as those things become what they eat!"

Seeing that it is being threatened, the bug released a roar as it rushed towards Jet and pounced on him, knocking his gun from his hands. Before the bug can latch onto his throat with its fangs, Jet quickly grabbed the bug's fangs to keep it from latching onto him.

"I offered you anything you wanted, but that didn't include eating me!" Jet choked as he continued to keep the bug at bay despite it trying to forcefully take a bite out of him. Roaring in the twin's face, the bug tried to break from his grip so to get at him, but the strength the twin mustered is what is keeping the bug away from its mark.

"I am not your dinner!" Jet's strained voice spoke to the bug as he felt his grip on the bug's fangs beginning to slip. "You can eat anyone around here, just not me!"

A shot from a laser gun suddenly slammed into the bug's side and knocked it off of Jet, ultimately killing it. A sigh of relief escaped his lips as Jet turned to see his brother approaching him.

"Man that was a close one!" Set expressed as he reached for Jet and helped him off of the ground. "If it weren't for me, you would have been a goner. Why didn't you just shoot it?"

"Did you see the size of that bug?!" Jet asked with a raised voice. "There was no way I was going to face off against something like that!"

"Well if we ever expect to fit into this game, you're going to have to fight and that includes fighting off a bug the size of a race car." Set reasoned with his brother. "I had to do it."

"Well I'm nothing like you and that thing really freaked me out!" Jet replied. "I have never seen anything that big before outside of a race car!"

"Look just stick closely by me and I'll take care of these things." Set expressed as he cocked his gun. "I wouldn't want you passing out on me."

Running back into the crowd of soldiers, the twins noticed a group of Cybugs attacking the first player's screen with the other soldiers blasting off the bugs one by one, despite more latching onto the screen when one was shot off. Grinning, Set raised his gun so to help shoot off the bugs when the announcement of "Return to start position" was heard overhead, indicating that the player has to start again due to gaming over. The beacon at the top of the tower lit up which attracted the cybugs towards the tower and away from the scene.

The motorized screen was then retracted as the other soldiers began moving back into formation, lining up in rows of three like before.

"Ok, what's going on and why are they lining back up?" Jet asked in confusion as he and Set watched the others line back up.

"I'm not sure, but let's go get those bugs!" Set spoke with determination as he positioned his gun in front of him and took off running towards the tower with Jet in tow.

The two continued to blindly run towards the tower when Tamora stepped in front of them so to stop them in their tracks, but with the two running at top speed, they instead ran into her. Falling backwards onto their backs, Tamora quickly snatched them up while fiercely glaring at the two.

"I don't remember training complete _idiots_ in my army and you two have been acting like mindless campers with a broken compass!" Tamora sneered at the two. "Just what is your deal?!"

"Um, we're new to the army." Jet voiced in a nervous tone. "We are your new recruits."

"Yea, we were brought in this morning." Set confirmed.

"I would have gotten word if I got new men in my army and I didn't get not one mention of either of you!" Tamora continued scolding the two. "Now spill who you _really _are or I'll feed you to the cybugs _myself_!"

With the game having started over, Jet and Set's helmets disengaged which revealed to Tamora who they really were. The sergeant gasped which quickly changed to a low toned growl accompanied by her grinding her teeth. Noticing the look on the woman's face, Jet and Set began sweating slightly, unsure of what their fate was going to be.

"Am I correct in thinking that you two have gone _Turbo_?!" Tamora expressed her tone of voice a bit louder than before. "Need I remind you gentleman that game jumping is illegal and can get my game unplugged by having unauthorized players here?!"

"Can it be considered game jumping when we technically don't have a game we're jumping from?" Jet pondered.

"Now isn't the time to ask questions Jet!" Set whispered in a hiss to his brother.

"I won't stand for my players being homeless because you two felt the need to _snake_ your way in here." Tamora spoke in a dangerously calm tone, which made the twins sweat that much more. "So allow me to show you two to the door!"

Rapid gun fire from a laser gun exited the portal right along with the twins as they ran as fast as they could so to avoid being hit by the gun shots. Leaning on opposite sides of the portal, both brothers began catching their breaths, having outran rapid fire machine gun blasts.

"That's it!" Jet managed to say between heavy pants. "I'm done! We're not going to fit in anywhere so we might as well face it! We're stuck out here for life!"

"So you're just going to give up like that?!" Set questioned, becoming aggravated by his brother's attitude. "Do you want to keep living out here?"

"What else do we have Set?" Jet snapped back. "We don't fit in anywhere! If you haven't noticed, we have been kicked out of every game we tried while nearly being killed in Hero's Duty! You can try as many games as you like from this point on, but I'm not following you anymore!"

"I refuse to let this be our fate Jet!" Set growled as he grabbed his brother by the collar of his suit of armor. "I'm not living out here another night and neither are you!"

"And I refuse to be kicked out of another game!" Jet argued back while trying to pry his brother's hands from his collar. "You can do whatever you want, I'm done following you! Now let go of me!"

"I'm not going to let go until you change that _goner_ attitude of yours!" Set argued as he gripped tighter onto Jet's collar that much more. "We are the Turbo Twins which means we are in this together!"

"Says you!" Jet growled as he tried to once more unhook Set from his collar. "Thanks to you, we were almost killed! What kind of twin would be so desperate to fit in that he is willing to get himself and his brother killed?!"

"You know that wasn't my intention Jet!" Set continued. "I just want a better life for us! Is that too much to ask?!"

"When I'm being shot at and nearly eaten by a bug the size of a race car, yes it is!" Jet continued as he swung his brother around to where Set's back slammed against the wall while still trying to unhook him from his collar. "Now let go of me!"

"I'm not going back to the way things use to be!" Set growled. "And I don't think my wanting to change things is wrong!"

"There is another way to do it ya know!" Jet fought back as Set pushed his weight away from the wall and into his brother.

A brown cloaked figure rushing past the two slammed into Jet rather roughly, which caused both twins to hit the ground with Set landing on top of Jet. Not bothering to check what caused the two to fall, Jet continued trying to unhook Set from him.

"You can let go at anytime!" Jet fussed. "I told you I'm not following you anymore!"

"I'm not doing this without you Jet." Set calmly voiced. "I don't want to see anything happen to you out here."

"But I've seen what can happen to me while I'm with you so what's the difference?" Jet expressed with a heaving sigh.

Climbing to his feet, Jet successfully unhooked his brother from him and began walking ahead of him, un-benoticed that he just entered the Sugar Rush game portal. Watching as his brother walked ahead of him and removed his HD helmet, Set immediately noticed a bluish green bug crawl out of the neck of Jet's suit, the wings of the bug sprouting as it moved to the center of the twin's back.

Having removed his helmet that matches his suit of armor, Jet slammed it onto the ground as he continued walking further into the game portal while his brother called after him and running behind him. Set removed his helmet as well with that same bluish green bug crawling out of a pocket space on the right side of Set's suit while sprouting its wings and crawling to the back of the twin.

Taking a few more steps forward, Jet stepped into the game with the barrier moving around him as he entered. Set ran into the game behind Jet as the barrier formed around him as he entered and the cloaked figure that bumped into Jet in Game Central Station silently stepped in behind the two with a twinkle shining from under its hood. The bugs on the back of the twins noticed the shine and flew off of their backs and to the cloaked figure whom held out its hands so the bugs could land in the palms.

"I'm so glad to see you little beauties again." The figure spoke as he moved the bugs closer to his hood as if to get a better look at them. "And I know a certain _princess_ would be happy to see you again as well. I can just imagine the look on her face right now."

With a chuckle, the hooded figure turned and disappeared into thin air.

* * *

><p><em><strong>So what did you think? As I said, this is my first story in this section so any help would be appreciate so to improve as I go along. I probably overdid it with Set being protective of his brother, but since neither has a set personality, then I did what I could. So if nothing else,<strong>_

_**Review Please!**_


	2. Infection

Chapter 2: Infection

'With their previous plans faltering, the Turbo Twins stumbled into Sugar Rush, bringing with them a couple of passengers that are now in the company of a vengeful stranger. Just who this is cloaked individual?'

_Previously_

Climbing to his feet, Jet successfully unhooked his brother from him and began walking ahead of him, un-benoticed that he just entered the Sugar Rush game portal. Watching as his brother walked ahead of him and removed his HD helmet, Set immediately noticed a bluish green bug crawl out of the neck of Jet's suit, the wings of the bug sprouting as it moved to the center of the twin's back.

Having removed his helmet that matches his suit of armor, Jet slammed it onto the ground as he continued walking further into the game portal while his brother called after him and running behind him. Set removed his helmet as well with that same bluish green bug crawling out of a pocket space on the right side of Set's suit while sprouting its wings and crawling to the back of the twin.

Taking a few more steps forward, Jet stepped into the game with the barrier moving around him as he entered. Set ran into the game behind Jet as the barrier formed around him as he entered and the cloaked figure that bumped into Jet in Game Central Station silently stepped in behind the two with a twinkle shining from under its hood. The bugs on the back of the twins noticed the shine and flew off of their backs and to the cloaked figure whom held out its hands so the bugs could land in the palms.

"I'm so glad to see you little beauties again." The figure spoke as he moved the bugs closer to his hood as if to get a better look at them. "And I know a certain _princess_ would be happy to see you again as well. I can just imagine the look on her face right now."

_Currently_

With both brothers having crossed into the racing game's portal, Set quickly took notice of the game they entered, the high definition sugary scenery catching his attention. Just as quickly, Set broke from his trance and turned to his brother, noticing that he too is looking round at the scenery of the racing game.

"Geez Jet, you walk fast!" Set voiced as Jet turned to him with a less than gleeful expression crossing his features as he crossed his arms. "I called you, but you must not have heard me. I saw a bug crawl out of your suit and I was trying to catch up with you so to let you know about it, but you practically ran ahead of me."

"If this is your pathetic attempt to apologize for nearly getting me killed back in Hero's Duty, then you can save it!" Jet snapped. "I'm still upset at you and don't think I've ever been this mad at you before! I'm furious!"

"I know I overdid it back in Game Central Station when I were trying to make us fit in to a new game, but Jet you have to believe me when I say that I was doing it for us." Set apologetically replied to his twin. "I can't stand being on the streets of GCS as we've been there for fifteen years. It's time for a change Jet, that's all I want."

"That's just it Set, why can't you just accept things for the way they are?" Jet asked, his expression softening a bit. "I have."

Just as Set opened his mouth to speak, an idea dawned on him that included the current game they were in and who the ruler of the game is as the twin took a look around once more from where the two stood on the sour candy rainbow bridge. With a smile slowly creeping onto his face, Set turned to his brother.

"Oh no, not that look again." Jet sighed. "If you want to try and fit in here, you can do it all by yourself!"

"Jet, do you know who the ruler of this game is?" Set asked.

"Of course I do." Jet replied with a shoulder shrug. "It's Princess Vanellope Von Schweetz, everyone knows that. What's your point?"

Like a cascading waterfall, her named slipped from his mouth as a smile appeared on his face to match Set's at having spoken the princess's name.

"Now do you see my point?" Set asked as he began rubbing his hands together. "She's the nicest ruler in this game, in the entire arcade if you think about it."

"Do you think she will…?" Jet questioned, knowing where his brother was taking his idea.

"It's worth a shot." Set replied. "After all, she was able to put the past behind her when the game was reset and she was given her rightful title back. I never did like that King Candy, always kicking dirt in our faces as he passed us in GCS."

"That was Turbo all along." Jet corrected his brother.

"I know that." Set sighed. "It _was_ broadcasted all over Game Central Station. So why don't we go and find out. If she was able to put the past behind her, I don't see why she won't let us join her game. It's a racing game and after all, we're racers."

"Now this is an idea that I can get behind." Jet voiced with a nod. "But how will we find her? This place is massive."

The sounds of revving car engines were heard off in the distance which caught the twins' attention.

"I think I have an idea where she might be." Set spoke at noticing a bright sign off in the far distance that spelled 'Finish Line'. "Follow me."

Hovering above a red and white tiled line on an elaborate race track was the bright orange, almost neon sign that spelled 'Finish Line' in bouncy blue letters that the racers were racing towards, the Candy kart belonging to Vanellope von Schweetz, was in first place as her section of candy coated fans and admirers cheered her on. As a spark of determination gleamed in her eyes, the ruler of the land kept her eyes on the approaching sign ahead of her with the Kit Kart in second place, Pink Lighting in third, and the Ice Screamer in fourth place.

The Pink Lighting, belonging to Taffyta Muttonfudge, has tried for miles on numerous tracks to get ahead of her competitor Vanellope and even Rancis so to get to the number one spot, but she wasn't able to pass either racer. She went as far as using a power up sweet seeker and syrup puddles so to knock both from her path, but instead knocked off players she wasn't aiming for, Gloyd Orangeboar and Adorabeezle Winterpop, who landed in the frosting of a cupcake below the Cakeway race track. After those two were out of the way, she was close to passing Vanellope on the run through Royal Raceway, the track that runs through Vanellope's castle, but was still unable to pass her. The run around numerous tracks has brought all of the racers to this one point in time, headed towards the finish line with the princess in first place, her cart crossing the finishing line with Rancis Fluggerbutter coming in second place behind her and Taffyta coming in third behind him. As the racers crossed the finish line, that indicated the last roster race for that day and the next few as the holiday weekend has begun and the arcade will be closed for the next three days.

Raining streams of colorful confetti and chants of the ruler's name in admiration burst through the air as the first place winner brought her cart to a screeching halt which kicked up piles of dirt that landed on several citizens who sat along the front lines to watch the race. Fifteen year old Vanellope von Schweetz leapt from her cart and removed her helmet that matches her royal racing suit, her long raven hair that has been tied back in a ponytail cascaded behind her as she shook her head and waved to the crowd.

Sour Bill, carrying a large golden trophy with all of his might, scuttled his way towards the ruler.

"And the winner of the Roster Race is Princess Vanellope von Schweetz." Sour Bill announced in his usual monotone of voice as Vanellope took the trophy from him, the crowd cheering even louder for the winner. "Congratulations your majesty."

"And this is going on my shelf next to my other trophies." Vanellope voiced as she admired the trophy in her hands. "I think I'll put you in front of the rest."

"How do you find the space for them all?" Sour Bill sarcastically mumbled to himself as he scuttled away.

"Hey Vanellope!" The voice of Rancis Fluggerbutter called to the ruler, catching her attention. Fifteen year old Rancis Fluggerbutter made his way to Vanellope, him sounding as if he is out of breath.

Like the rest of the racers, Rancis grew a feet taller since the upgrade to match his age. His hair filled out a bit more and the curl that rests on the right side of his head grew a bit more as well, but remained tightly curled as when he were younger.

"Hey Fluggerbutter." Vanellope greeted to the Reeses Peanut butter cup themed racer with a sweet smile. "Nice kartin' out there. For a second, I thought you would pass me."

"Well you didn't do too badly yourself out there." Rancis voiced, a nervous smile making its way onto his face as he rubbed the back of his neck. "And congratulations on winning. You earned it."

"Thank you, thank you." Vanellope replied with a playful bow as Rancis lightly laughed at her display. Even at fifteen, Vanellope never lost her sense of playful sarcasm, something he has come to like about her, even though he will never admit it out loud or to her.

"So, tonight me and the others were thinking of going to Tapper's for a night out." Rancis began as droplets of sweat began appearing on his forehead. "Since the arcade will be closed for the next few days, I figured we could all use some down time and rest from racing as we've been doing that a lot lately. You know you can come if you, you know, want to, but if you're busy, then that's fine too and we can get together on another night."

"Are you asking me out to Tapper's tonight Fluggerbutter?" Vanellope questioned as she raised a suspicious eyebrow to the racer.

"Well, I mean, if you want to join us." Rancis replied nervously as he turned his vision to the ground, to his shoes.

"Oh I'm just messin' with ya Fluggerbutter!" Vanellope laughed as Rancis looked up to her. "Lighten up! Of course I'll come with you guys to Tapper's tonight. I need the rest too so we'll meet there about seven-ish?"

"Yea, seven it is." Rancis agreed with a nod. "So I'll see you there."

"Of course." Vanellope agreed once more.

"Vanellope! Hey!" Jubileena's voice cut in as both racers turned in her direction to see her making her way towards them. The cherry themed racer approached Vanellope and draped an arm around her shoulders as she pulled her away from Rancis while congratulating her on her Roster Race victory.

"You really owned the tracks today, especially on Royal Raceway!" Rancis heard Jubileena excitedly ranting on while he sighed. So close, so close. As he watched the two walk away, an arm draped over his shoulder which snapped him out of his thoughts.

"How long are you going to keep this bottled up Fluggerbutter?" The voice of Taffyta Muttonfudge voiced to the peanut butter cup themed racer as he kept his eyes on Jubileena and Vanellope, watching as the two exchanged words. "You're never going to get it out if you keep stuttering over every word you say to her."

"Well it's not as easy as you think it is." Rancis replied to Taffyta as he made eye contact with her with the strawberry themed racer removing her arm from Rancis's shoulder and removed her signature lollipop from her mouth. "I get choked up whenever I'm around her."

"Well, inviting her to Tapper's was a good move so maybe you'll get the nerve by then." Taffyta teased. "And pick up your jaw for mod's sake."

"Yea, maybe." Rancis nodded as he turned back to the front of him to see Vanellope and Jubileena have vanished. Turning away, Rancis began walking back to his kart as Taffyta watched him while shaking her head. While the strawberry themed racer still held some resentment towards Vanellope for being the best racer on the track and during the time she was a mere glitch, she had slowly grown to actually care for the girl and had even come to terms with the fact that Rancis actually liked Vanellope, despite how crushing it was to watch the one she cared deeply for dote over someone else.

Gloyd, who had pulled up in his kart the Kernel that was covered in pink cupcake frosting along with himself, leapt out and made his way towards Taffyta with annoyed look on his features.

"Taffyta!" Gloyd shouted as the girl whipped around to him. A snicker left the girl's mouth at seeing Gloyd covered in pink cupcake frosting.

"Oh hey Gloyd." Taffyta spoke innocently to the angry melocreme themed racer as he approached her. "I like the new look."

"Don't play innocent with me!" Gloyd angrily voiced. "The next time you are aiming to knock someone off of the track, avoid me! This cupcake frosting will take forever to clean off of me and my kart!"

Snickering once more, Taffyta ran a finger over Gloyd's shoulder and wiped up some frosting. Licking the frosting from her finger, the girl smiled.

"Strawberry, my favorite." Taffyta expressed with a light laugh as she walked away.

**Beneath The Racetrack **

The cloaked figure that followed the Turbo Twins into Sugar Rush walked through a dug out nesquik tunnel beneath the race track with nothing but a lantern to light his way through the endless powered chocolate path. The figure took a few more steps, stopped, and set the lantern down. He then removed his hood to reveal a guy with shaggy white hair and rose toned eyes with a light shine in them. With a slight smirk, he reached into his cloak and pulled out one of the bugs that he collected at the entrance of the game.

Setting the bug down on the ground, the bug settled in and the bottom of it began to glow. The bug then propped its back legs up with a bluish green hexagon egg appearing. The bug settled back in on the ground once more and repeated the process as before with another hexagon egg appearing in front of the previously planted egg. With his smirk widening, the figure watched as the bug rapidly produced egg after egg, the powered tunnel being lit by the bright glow of the cybug eggs.

"Excellent." He spoke as he watched another few dozen eggs being produced. "Before long, I'll have the army I need in order to take control of this game and dethrone the princess. I've always desired to be King and I'll finally have that dream realized in one sweet victory! Then I can do what Turbo wasn't able to, eliminate Vanellope once and for all!"

Reaching back into his cloak, the second bug is removed with the figure rubbing the top of its head gently as the bug purred and tried to grip onto his finger.

"And it's all thanks to you beauties." He voiced with a light laugh. "Now while he's busy here, I have a special place to put you and trust me, there is plenty of data there for you to devour. Like an all you can eat data buffet."

The second bug is placed back into his cloak as the figure vanished from the tunnel.

**Tapper's (7pm)**

The hottest spot in all of Game Central Station was lit up with literally every game character in the arcade there from Princess Peach to Rosalina to even the Street Fighter gang. The lounge was buzzing while some of everyone discussed what their day in their game was like to kicking back, to even gossiping about the hottest news in the arcade.

At a table in the far back of the lounge, Ryu and Zangief were having an arm wrestling match as Chun-Li cheered them on. In a fruitless effort, Zangief slammed Ryu's hand on the table and jumped to his feet with cheer, indicating that he won the hand wrestling match.

"In your face!" Zangief shouted to Ryu.

"Did you know there will be a new character added to our game?" Princess Peach excitedly expressed to Rosalina, who sipped on her sparkling water with a lemon wedge. "I can't wait to meet them!"

"I caught wind of that this morning." Rosalina replied with a nod as she took another sip of her water. "I think it's another plumber, like we _really_ need another one of _them_."

"I wonder who they'll be." Daisy chimed in.

Across the way from where the gossiping Princesses sat and the street fighters, two tables that were pulled together and that were littered with root beer mugs sat the characters from Sugar Rush, Fix it Felix Jr, and Hero's Duty. The sugar rush racers all sat on one side while Felix, Ralph, and Tamora sat on the other side while Jubileena ranted on about the day's race. Felix slipped his right hand into Tamora's as the two listened to the story, living up to the title of what they were known around the arcade as being 'Hero's Cuties'.

"So while Taffyta tried to get ahead, she obtained a sweet seeker that she tried to aim at Vanellope, but ultimately, ended up knocking Gloyd and Adorabeezle off of the Cakeway race track." Jubileena continued. "But while I was in six place, I was able to move up to fourth place with those two out of the way."

"You were aiming for me?" Vanellope asked as she sharply turned to Taffyta.

"Well Rancis was originally my target, but I figured why just him?" Taffyta laughed. "But I missed as the thing went the wrong way anyway. I was a little off my game today and that never happens to me."

"You knew where you were aiming." Gloyd mumbled as he lifted his cup of root beer to his lips.

"Compared to your game, I have it easy minus the falling bricks and ducks." Felix voiced as he fiddled with the straw in his mug. "Racing sounds brutal."

"I always make sure that you're not in the line of fire when I destroy the building." Ralph replied to Felix. "Minus that one time."

"It's not as bad as you think it is Felix." Vanellope chimed in. "You just have to know your opponents and their tricks. Once you know that, it's all pretty much a piece of cake."

"A piece of Cakeway." Snowanna joked, harping on Gloyd and Adorabeezle's unfortunate race accident during the roster race.

Sitting next to Vanellope is Rancis who hasn't said a word the entire time everyone gathered there after the arcade closed. His vision has traveled between Vanellope and his mug of root beer, often trying to find the words to talk to her, but instead, has taken a sip from his mug each time he tried to open his mouth.

When Vanellope was just a mere glitch, he, like the rest of the racers, had no trouble finding the right words to insult the girl, but since gaining his memories back and remembering her true place in the game, the right words to speak to her hasn't been found and only come out as mere utterances except for when it comes to racing. Then he has no trouble finding the words to encourage her right before a race.

"So kid, what do you plan to do during this time off?" Ralph questioned to Vanellope. "I'll be getting some rest that's for sure."

"Not sure Stinkbrain, really haven't given it any thought." Vanellope answered as she finished off what was left in her mug. "Might practice a few rounds on the track with my fellow racers. I have a thing or two to teach Rancis over here about a few cheats that I learned on the track, right buddy?"

His gaze has once more landed on Vanellope, noticing that she was looking in his direction, but the words to reply to her were once again caught in his throat. A look of confusion crossed the princess's face at noticing the blank look she is receiving from Rancis.

"Hey Rancis, you in there?" Vanellope spoke waving her hand in front of his face. "The lights are on, but is anyone home?"

Swizzle, who was sitting to right of Rancis, elbowed him in the ribs which brought him back to reality.

"Huh?" Rancis finally spoke as he turned to Swizzle.

"Vanellope is talking to you and you blanked out on her." Swizzle said with an eye-roll. "Now that you're back, you might want to answer her."

"What were you saying?" Rancis asked as he turned to Vanellope.

"I was saying before your brain shut off was I had a thing or two to teach you out on the track about a few cheats that I learned." Vanellope repeated herself.

"Oh right, you sure do." Rancis nervously voiced.

Taffyta, who is sitting on the far end, rolled her eyes and stood up as she made her way towards Rancis. Approaching him, she snatched him up out of his seat by the collar of his jacket and dragged him over to the order/serving counter.

"What was that about?!" Taffyta questioned.

"What was what about?" Rancis replied.

"That sudden ditch your brain went into." Taffyta clarified. "And before you say it, you choked I know."

"I just can't find the right words to speak to her, not even in a normal conversation." Rancis spoke in a defeated tone. "I mean when she was a glitch, then-"

"It was easy then, I know." Taffyta finished his sentence with a sigh, the shards of memory of when she and the other racers used to pick on Vanellope playing back in her mind. "It was easy for all of us."

"And now that things are different, I can't even get one word out without babbling." Rancis continued. "That's been happening a lot lately."

"Well then, allow me to give you a few pointers and pay close attention." Taffyta offered with a light sigh. "So in a little bit, we'll be heading home so here's what you do."

**Candy Kingdom (Main Hall)**

The castle guard who was knocked unconsciousness was dropped to the peppermint swirl tile floor right at the figure's feet, the purplish blue ring around his throat from being strangled into unconsciousness in clear view. He was the last guard in the string of the first line defense guards in the palace that were taken down.

"And she calls this castle security." The figure laughed as he walked away from the guard while reaching into his cloak. "What a joke!"

Taking a few more steps down the hall, the figure then entered the throne room as he pulled out the second cybug from the side pocket from his cloak. As he looked around, he immediately spotted the entrance to the code room that is locked by a NES game pad. A dark chuckle erupted from his throat as he eyed the security locking the room out from intruders.

"A gummy bear can run this place better than she can." The figure spoke as he approached the game pad. "But not even this will keep me from achieving my goal of taking control of this game."

Placing the bug to the front of the pad right above the start and select buttons, the bug bit into the pad and burrowed its way inside. A blue spark erupted from the pad with the door opening with ease seconds later. The bug flew out and back into the figure's palm as he proceeded inside while removing his hood so spot where he walked. Approaching the opening of the code room, he stopped short and his eyes instantly lit up at noticing the hundreds and millions of code boxes that flowed vigorously with streams of data in the zero gravity space.

"Just as I promised, a data buffet with plenty of data to go around." He spoke to the bug as he dove into the space, the game's track information code box coming into his view first. "But first, the appetizer before the main course."

* * *

><p>Outside of the castle, the Kit Kart pulled up to the door as Rancis jumped out to help Vanellope out of his kart.<p>

"Thanks for the lift Fluggerbutter." Vanellope thanked Rancis. "But I could have gotten home by myself. Tappers isn't that far from the game."

"Well I couldn't let you do that." Rancis replied as the two began walking to the door. "Plus I owe you for kind of blanking out on you back at Tappers."

"Kind of blanked out?" Vanellope reiterated. "Man, you totally checked out and if it weren't for Swizzle, you'd still be lost in your own thoughts."

Rancis lightly laughed as the two approached the door and entered the castle. The two didn't get too far into the main room when Sour Bill scuttled up to them with a look of distress on his face.

"Your majesty, thank mod you're home!" Sour Bill panicked. "There is an intruder in the castle! None of the first line defense guards could hold him off! They did their best, but he was unstoppable!"

"What did he look like?" Rancis questioned.

"All I was told was he was wearing a brown cloak, nothing more." Sour Bill answered.

"Do you know where the intruder is now?" Vanellope asked the small sour ball of candy while doing her best to remain calm.

"He was last spotted in the throne room." Sour Bill replied in a continuous panic. "Which means he could have…."

"Gotten inside the code room!" Vanellope visibly panicked.

"But it's protected by a code that only Vanellope knows." Rancis cut in. "Without that, no one can't get in."

"If Turbo was able to snake his way in, there's no telling what this one might do so we can't take any chances!" Vanellope expressed as her panicking dissipated into determination. "I'm not going to sit idly by while another _Turbo_ tries to take over this game! Come on, we're gotten stop him ourselves!"

"But it might be too dangerous your highness and I can't let you put yourself in danger for us." Sour Bill tried to reason with the raven haired teen. "Allow me to try to remedy this problem by calling in the last defense guards. They should be able to stop him before any real damage is done."

"If the first line weren't able to stop him, the last line surely doesn't stand a chance." Vanellope replied. "I'm going to handle this so hang on tight."

Grabbing Rancis and Sour Bill, Vanellope glitched them down the path to the throne room with a spark or two of her code left in their wake.

_**Review Please!**_


	3. Suspicious

Chapter 3: Suspicious

'The intruder has infiltrated the kingdom and has gotten inside the code room. Will Vanellope and Rancis stop him before any real damage to the game is done?'

_Previously_

Rancis lightly laughed as the two approached the door and entered the castle. The two didn't get too far into the main room when Sour Bill scuttled up to them with a look of distress on his face.

"Your majesty, thank mod you're home!" Sour Bill panicked. "There is an intruder in the castle! None of the first line defense guards could hold him off! They did their best, but he was unstoppable!"

"What did he look like?" Rancis questioned.

"All I was told was he was wearing a brown cloak, nothing more." Sour Bill answered.

"Do you know where the intruder is now?" Vanellope asked the small sour ball of candy while doing her best to remain calm.

"He was last spotted in the throne room." Sour Bill replied in a continuous panic. "Which means he could have…."

"Gotten inside the code room!" Vanellope visibly panicked.

"But it's protected by a code that only Vanellope knows." Rancis cut in. "Without that, no one can't get in."

"If Turbo was able to snake his way in, there's no telling what this one might do so we can't take any chances!" Vanellope expressed as her panicking dissipated into determination. "I'm not going to sit idly by while another _Turbo_ tries to take over this game! Come on, we're gotten stop him ourselves!"

"But it might be too dangerous your highness and I can't let you put yourself in danger for us." Sour Bill tried to reason with the raven haired teen. "Allow me to try to remedy this problem by calling in the last defense guards. They should be able to stop him before any real damage is done."

"If the first line weren't able to stop him, the last line surely doesn't stand a chance." Vanellope replied. "I'm going to handle this so hang on tight."

Grabbing Rancis and Sour Bill, Vanellope glitched them down the path to the throne room with a spark or two of her code left in their wake.

_Currently_

"You said she'd be here!" Jet fussed as he and Set walked through the empty littered race track, looking at all the empty fan/admirer stands that sat along the track including the announcer's stand that belonged to the ruler. "And yet, she's not here! All I'm looking at is confetti, tire track marks and a sign! Garbage, tracks, and a _sign_ Set, but do you know what _we're_ not looking at? Vanellope that's who! I should have known better than to follow you! Or even listen to you!"

"Ok so I miscalculated how long it would take for us to get from the start of the game to the race track." Set sighed as he rubbed his eyes. "Sue me, but she is still here and we are bound to run into her at some point so it's not a total loss."

"Unless you have a plan of how we are to run into her, especially in the dead of night, now would be a good time to hear it!" Jet continued fussing as he threw his hands in the air while Set shook his head in response to his brother's constant complaining. "She can be anywhere by now! Oh yea, I forgot about going to the Candy kingdom. We can go there and ask to speak with her where her guards are going to dispose of us because WE DON'T BELONG HERE! It'll be all your fault Set!"

As the two continued walking along the empty racetrack, noticing the amount of confetti and candy gathered alongside the racetrack while Jet continued ranting, something in the middle of the track caught Set's eye, immediately making the twin stop with his brother bumping into his back. A turquoise light shined beneath the track which made Set kneel to get a better look at the light that shined bright with each passing second.

"What are you stopping for Set?" Jet asked with irritation in his voice. "Did you find a _clue_ as to where the ruler might be?"

"No, I saw something interesting." Set calmly answered his brother as he touched the area of the ground that the light was emanating from. "Something is happening beneath the track."

"Would it happen to be Vanellope giving us a signal?" Jet voiced sarcastically. "Or maybe its her search party that found out that we weren't supposed to be here and is looking for us!"

Set ignored his brother and continued observing the bright light beneath the ground under foot. With his finger on the ground, sharp fangs suddenly sprung out of the ground, causing Set to leap backwards, those fangs bursting forward as if its mission was to cut off that twin's finger.

"What was that?" Jet curiously asked, having witnessed his brother's encounter with whatever was reaching for him.

"I don't know, but whatever it was, we better get out of here before we find out and I have a feeling that neither of us wants to know what that was!" Set replied as he quickly got to his feet and walked ahead with Jet in tow.

Beneath the track, two cybug eggs have hatched and the new born bugs are roaming around in the tunnel along the walls with the parent bug that has grown into a queen cybug, making her way back down to the new born babies, which quickly mature to adult cybugs.

Hearing the footsteps above ground, the crown tentacles of the queen bug began swishing wildly against the top of the tunnel which made some of the chocolate mix land on top of the eggs, but not enough to crush them as the shells of the eggs have hardened to protect the bug inside from being crushed, the second to last stage of the breeding process. The voices of the twins above, mostly Jet's, along with their footsteps has caused the queen to follow their voices as she moved beneath the ground right under their steps, her crown tentacles cutting through the top of the tunnel rather roughly, resulting in the thinning of the tunnel with each movement her tentacles made.

"Where are we going now Set?" Jet's irritated voice asked to his brother as the two continued walking, them now entering the candy cane forest. "And are these candy cane trees?"

"No, these are trees _made_ to look like candy canes!" Set sternly replied, just as irritated as his brother. "Of course they are Candy Canes trees! Now will you stop complaining?! I'm getting a headache!"

The queen continued following their voices along the tunnel with the ground thinning with each move she made.

"I think we've gone the wrong way." Jet's voice spoke as his footsteps stopped along with Set's. "This looks like a dead end."

"You know, since we've been here, this is the _first_ thing you've said that didn't include complaining." Set expressed as he sighed. "But you're right, this looks like a dead end. Let's go back the other way. Boy, this is one interesting game."

Hearing their footsteps walking back the other way, the queen turned around and began following their footsteps in the tunnel directly below their feet. With the ground already thinned out due to her crown tentacles, the twins took one step back on the race track and fell through the ground, both landing in the nesquik quick sand pit right on top of the cybug with the her sinking to the bottom of the pit due to their combined weight.

"Set, where are we now?" Jet asked nervously as he felt an invisible force pulling at his legs beneath the pit. "I don't like the looks of this."

Set didn't answer, but immediately spotted the sign behind his brother that told him where the two landed. Swallowing the lump in his throat, Set turned back to his brother's ever growing worried vision.

"We landed in a nesquik quick sand pit." Set cautiously answered with Jet's eyes widening at his brother's answer. The twin turned behind him and spotted the sign, further confirming what his brother told him. Jet's eyes narrowed at his brother as his temper began flaring!

"You! You, you got us into this!" Jet snapped as he flared his arms. "First you get us kicked out of several games because you are so desperate to fit in, then we nearly get killed in Hero's Duty, and _NOW_ you have us sinking in a quick sand pit with no way out! We are sinking in a sand pit made of chocolately drink mix! _DRINK MIX! _I should have known better than to follow you and because of you, we are stuck in this hopeless situation! We will never return to being real racers!"

While Jet was fuming, neither twin felt the mix below them shift and the queen cybug climb out of the mix below them and back onto solid ground with her crown tentacles swishing wildly and her fangs to her mouth opening and closing with precision speed as her sights landed on the twins. In other words, fresh meat for the queen!

"At least this is the only situation we have to worry about thankfully." Jet said with a sigh. "And once we get out of here, I'm going to find Vanellope by myself! You're on your own!"

"I wouldn't be too sure about that Jet." Set chimed in rather cautiously at spotting the Queen Cybug behind his brother. "We have another problem."

"What is it this time? One of those bugs you "saw on the back of me" in your attempt to apologize is in here with us?" Jet waved off. "You just won't give it a rest will you Set?"

A blood curdling roar behind Jet caused the twin to pause as his eyes widened. Slowly turning around, Jet is immediately met with the large fangs and eyes of the bug, causing him to quickly shift over to his brother, despite him sinking a bit into the pit.

"Why didn't you tell me that that _thing_ was behind me?!" Jet fussed as he kept his eyes locked on the queen cybug who was intently watching the two in the pit. "And it looks hungry."

"Because you're done following me remember?" Set sarcastically replied. "I wouldn't want to lead you into another bad situation."

**Candy Kingdom**

As Vanellope glitched her, Rancis, and Sour Bill down the path to the throne room, they all noticed the bodies the of unconscious first line defense guards littered along that hall leading up to the throne room. As the three entered the throne room, they noticed the last of the guards in there with Sour Bill lowering his vision in disappointment. While it was his idea to implement more guards after the defeat of Turbo, he had no idea how much help they wouldn't be in actually guarding the palace, let alone the princess herself.

"He made his presence no secret." Rancis voiced as he looked behind him at the line of guards that lay unconscious in the hall and on the throne room floor leading up to the code room. "I wonder what he wants with the castle."

"It doesn't matter what he wants, this is where his reign ends!" Vanellope spoke with determination as she ran to the entrance of the code room with Sour Bill and Rancis in tow. Stopping dead in their tracks, the trio noticed that the door to the code room was wide open and that the NES pad that locked the room had a large hole above the start and select buttons. Leaning in closer, Vanellope noticed the size of the hole and what it is in the shape of, the teen almost afraid of opening her mouth to inform the others of what could have been used to break the kinomi code to get into the room.

"That hole, it's in the shape of a…" Sour Bill began.

"A cybug?" Rancis finished with a question.

"It can't be." Vanellope replied with much disbelief. While she was well aware of what size the baby bugs were and what size they can grow to be, the ruler didn't want to call or rule out the cause just yet. "That _worm_ could have used anything to get into this room, but a cybug couldn't have been one of them. They haven't been in Sugar Rush for over a year now."

"Well no matter what the cause, he's got to be stopped before he does any damage to the game!" Rancis voiced with edge as he took a step into the lead way leading into the code room, but was quickly stopped by Vanellope's outstretched arm.

"No Rancis, this is my game and my responsibility." Vanellope informed him. "If it's anyone who is going to _rip_ this guy a new one for doing this, it's going to be me! Bill, the rope! I'm going in!"

"No Bill, give me the rope." Rancis chimed in. "Vanellope, you've done enough for us, including repairing the damage Turbo caused once he was defeated. I'm taking this one."

"Rancis, I can't let you do this." Vanellope tried to reason with the racer. "I appreciate what you're doing, but this is really my job."

"But if something happens to you, then the entire game goes down with no way to bring it back, but if something happens to me, I will regenerate, thus not affecting the game." Rancis calmly retorted. "Everything runs through your code, therefore we can't take any chances."

"For mod's sake, would somebody _please_ go into the code room before this game is altered beyond repair?!" Sour Bill stressed, gaining both racers' attention. Rancis and Vanellope turned to each other, but just as quickly turned back to Sour Bill.

"I'm going in." Rancis spoke, breaking the sudden silence that fell on the area. "The rope."

Sour Bill grabbed the licorice rope and threw it to Rancis with the peanut butter racer catching it. Quickly tying it around his waist, Rancis ran into the small hall leading to the massive zero gravity space and spotted the intruder right away. With the intruder in his sights, Rancis narrowed his eyes to zero in on the intruder.

"This is where it ends." Rancis expressed as he leaped into the zero gravity room.

"He can't have a decent conversation with me, but yet, he springs into action to stop the worm that got into the castle?" Vanellope voiced with a sigh. "_My hero_, but saving this place is my responsibility and can't let him do it alone. Bill, the rope."

Without question, Sour Bill threw Vanellope another licorice rope with the teen just as quickly tying it around her waist to go after Rancis.

Deep within the code room within the surrounding streaming data that ran vigorously through the numerous code boxes and wires that connected the boxes to the game, the figure freely floated from area to area with his winged companion, him being amazed at the amount of data that flowed within that one game. While the code box that he originally aimed for was still his main target, he decided to explore the area a bit more before going right for his target.

"There is far more data in here than I truly anticipated my friend." The figure voiced with a light laugh as he floated near Vanellope's code box, it sitting in the center of the surrounding code boxes and was bigger than the others in the room due to her being the ruler of the game. Her box is also encased in an indestructible shield to keep her game code from being altered in any way. "But a mission is a mission and we wouldn't want to be distracted from that now would we? Certainly once you've had your fill of the appetizers, the main course is yours to choose from, including that of the ruler's data. I have a feeling that you're just going to _enjoy _devouring that."

Swimming away from her code box, the figure approached the track information code box and placed the bug on top where the outer wire that connected the box to the game was located. The bug latched onto the box and wasted no time as it dug it's fangs into the wire, which caused the box to began sparking wildly. With the wire destroyed and what little data it gained from biting that one wire, the baby cybug grew into an adult bug in a matter of seconds.

"Now doesn't that taste delicious?" The figure cynically spoke to the bug as it disappeared behind the box.

"The buffet's closed and your business is no longer welcomed here!" Rancis's voice spoke out to the intruder as the figure whipped around to see an angry Rancis approaching him quickly. "If you haven't noticed by now, breaking and entering is illegal!"

"It's only illegal if one were to get caught for their crime." The figure nonchalantly spoke to the angry racer who approached him, being but within arm's length of the him. "And I don't believe you have seen me do anything other than being here."

"That's enough and your mind games won't work with me!" Rancis growled. "Get out of here before I _put _you out! _Bottom line_!"

"You might want to conserve what _little_ energy you can muster as you'll need it for later young one." The figure mused to Rancis, further angering him. "Trust me when I say that."

"Don't say I didn't warn you!" Rancis growled once more as he balled up his hands into fists and fiercely swung the right towards the intruder. With a smirk, the figure disappeared from sight and reappeared further into the network of data, specifically in front of the racers' code boxes. Not seeing the intruder in front of him, Rancis frantically looked around the area for him while trying not to become distracted by the bright streams of data flowing through the wires and boxes.

"You're not very bright are you?" The figure asked with a dark chuckle as Rancis whipped his attention to him, noticing then where the intruder was. "It appears that the _princess_ didn't do a very good job with training her _subjects_ now did she? Truly pathetic!"

Not bothering to retort to the insult, but wanting to shut him up for good, Rancis began swimming towards the intruder only to be brought to an abrupt halt as a sharp crippling pain shot through his body, the feeling that his entire body was being torn apart one piece of data at a time. As he gripped his sides and shut his eyes tightly, the racer's body rippled digitally with cells of data breaking apart piece by piece, giving the appearance that he was horribly glitching.

Having landed directly in front of Rancis's code box, the figure had opened the box and had in his hand several important pieces of code belonging to the lifespan of the racer, having ripped them out from the open code box. Gripping tightly onto the pieces of code, the figure watched as Rancis twisted, squirmed, and glitched with the pain he inflicted him with.

"Now I'd like to see you _try _that again!" The figure growled, watching as Rancis began sinking in the zero gravity space. "One more move like that and you're finished! After all, the majority of a player's code connects to their _life span_ and at anytime one wants, they can tamper with it _endlessly_!"

"Step away from the box or you're going to have to deal with me!" Vanellope's voice spoke out as she approached the two, her catching Rancis so he didn't sink any further.

"Ah, princess Vanellope or is it president Vanellope now?" The figure voiced in a taunting tone. "How good of you to join us as your timing couldn't be better."

"No matter what my title is, the _better _questions are, who are you and what do you want with Sugar Rush?" Vanellope snapped. "And just how do you know about me?"

"A magician never reveals his secrets, but if you _must_ know who I am, I don't want to leave you wanting more." The figure replied as he closed Rancis's code box and the pieces of data that were in his hand glitching out of existence, ceasing the pain that he inflicted upon the racer. "For now, you will know my name is Garry and you can guarantee that we will meet again, _your highness_ as this isn't the last you've seen of me!"

Mustering up a soft maniacal laugh, the figure known as Garry, vanished from sight, leaving both Vanellope and Rancis confused. Turning to Rancis, Vanellope noticed how close the peanut butter cup racer was to falling unconscious from having his code invaded, his body lightly glitching.

"I better get you out of here as you don't look so good." Vanellope softly spoke and she pulled on her rope, indicating to Sour Bill to pull them back to the surface. Sour Bill began pulling them in and after the two were back on solid ground, Vanellope closed the door to the room. With the Kinomi code damaged, it was impossible to lock the room from further invasions.

"I'll call someone to repair the vault door right away, but will he be alright?" Sour Bill questioned as Rancis fell to his knees with his sides tightly gripped. "He doesn't look too good."

"He had his code invaded by the worm that got in." Vanellope informed Bill as she rubbed Rancis's back lightly. "Bill, schedule an emergency meeting right away! The others have to know about this!"

"Right away your majesty." Bill obliged as he scuttled away, leaving Vanellope and Rancis alone, the ruler becoming increasingly concerned for her friend as is body glitched once more.

The cybug that was placed on the track information code box destroyed the last wire that attached the box to the rest of the game as it floated out of synch with the other boxes and floating next to a detached and dimmed code box with the title King D Von Schweetz. The track information code box lightly bumped the dimmed box making both spark lightly with the now adult cybug flying over to the Game Information code box, ready to devour that box's data.

With those several pieces of Rancis's data missing from his code box, the box dimmed slightly as the destroyed wires that held those pieces of code began re-generating with dark blue pieces of code taking their place, a large white 'V' appearing in the middle of the replaced codes. The color of the V in the codes spread from the middle of the code, to the wires holding the pieces of code, and slowly began spreading to the other codes within the box like an infectious disease….

**Nesquik Tunnel**

In the nest of millions of cybug eggs, a few eggs hatched as the newly born cybugs rolled off of their backs and landed onto their legs. Within minutes, the newborns quickly matured into adults as one spotted the hole at the top of the tunnel made by the Queen Cybug. Starting up its wings, the bug flew to the top of the tunnel and broke through the minuscule hole, landing onto the track.

"I hope I didn't leave my medal out here." The voice of Minty Zaki spoke, catching the cybug's attention as she searched through the debris left behind on the race track. "Vanellope will be so vexed if I left it out here as I need that to get on the roster in the next race!"

As the mint themed racer walked along the track, she was none the wiser about the Cybug that eyed her closely, opening its fangs slowly as the girl continued coming its way.

"Where are you medal?" Minty asked to herself as she continued searching through the debris for her medal. Her journey led her right to the bug with her leaping back at the sight of it. Terror filled her eyes as she began backing away from the deadly bug.

"I—I thought t—t—there weren't any of you l—left!" Minty stammered as her legs gave way under her due to fear racing through her body, causing the girl to fall backwards on her butt.

The bug slowly advanced, awaiting for the girl to provoke it to further action.

"I've got t-to t-tel Vanel-lope r-right away!" Minty continued as she slowly got to her feet while keeping her eyes on the bug. Turning her back, she broke into a run with the bug loudly roaring and giving chase. The cybug caught up with her and pounced on her, but before she could scream, the bug devoured her whole. Standing on the tips of its legs, the bug moved its fangs at precision speed to make sure that there was nothing left of the racer. Within seconds, the bug morphed into the racer with a green and yellow elongated neck with the head and hair of the racer sitting atop it and a green mint colored body and legs to match. The mint cybug rubbed its chest limbs together as it began marching down the track in search of a place to lay her eggs and search for prey.

**Game Central station**

Felix and Tamora walked handed in hand to the game portal of Hero's Duty, the handyman's cheeks as red as tomatoes. Arriving to the portal, the 'Hero's Cuties' turned to each other as a goofy smile appeared on the handyman's face.

"Well here we are Tammy." Felix spoke with slight nervousness. "Same time tomorrow honey?"

"Of course short stack." Tamora sweetly replied as she leaned down and gave the blushing eight bit player a peck on the lips. "See you tomorrow."

The solider then walked into the portal so to get back to her game as Felix looked on.

"She does give me the honey glows something awful." Felix declared as he turned away from the Hero's Duty game portal to begin walking back to his own game. "Well, I better get home as it's getting late. Wouldn't want Ralph to get worried about me."

As he headed back to his own game, something green coming from the Sugar Rush game portal caught the handyman's attention. Stopping dead in his tracks, Felix turned to the portal and from what he could see, a peppermint green cybug flew past the entrance of the game, shocking and confusing the man at the same time. Shaking his head, the man stared into the portal once more and noticed that what he once saw was no longer there.

"Was that what I think it was?" Felix asked himself as he removed his hat and ran a hand through his hair. Remembering that all of the cybugs were lead into Diet Cola Mountain to their deaths a year ago, he shook his head in disbelief. "No it couldn't be. My eyes are playing tricks on me. Either that or I had too many root beers. Two is the limit for me from now on."

Placing his hat back on his head, Felix continued on his way to his game, Fix It Felix Jr.

**Nesquik Quick Sand Pit**

The Queen Cybug has not taken her eyes off of the twins as the same can be said about them. They didn't want to do anything to provoke the bug considering that she had the ability to devour them whole with no chance of regeneration.

"What are we going to do now Set?" Jet asked through gritted teeth as he kept his eyes on the hungry bug that sat before them. "We just can't stay here and look at this thing all day!"

"Now you want me to come up with a plan after you planned to _ditch_ me once we were out of here?" Set questioned as he turned sharply to Jet. "Whatever happened to _I'm on my own once we're out of here_?"

"Well if you wouldn't have nearly got me killed back in Hero's Duty, I wouldn't have said that!" Jet retorted.

"We're not going through this again Jet!" Set replied with an irritated sigh.

The bug was becoming restless as it sat and watched the two go back and forth. A deep roar escaped from it, which caught the twins' attention. Their jerking from fear made them sink a bit into the pit.

"If you get us out of here in one piece, I promise not to ditch you and we'll find Vanellope together." Jet declared. "Just do something!"

"I believe I can be of assistance with that." A husky voice spoke to the twins as the two looked up to see Garry holding onto a laughing licorice rope. "You're in search of the princess yes?"

"Yes, but who are you?" Set asked Garry with a curious eye-brow raised.

"Just call me your new best friend." Garry replied with a smirk.

* * *

><p><em><strong>If you're wondering why the name Garry is appearing in this fic, I got permission from HardWrapping to include his OC in my fanfic. So special thanks goes to him for letting me use Garry! And I'm hoping I didn't make Rancis switch too much from being nervous around Vanellope to jumping into action when an intruder got into the code room. His protective instincts took over so he had to do whatever it took to stop the game from being altered. But if nothing else,<strong>_

_**Review Please!**_


	4. Revisit

Chapter 4: Revisit

'The stranger revealed himself to be Garry, who seems to know more about Sugar Rush than he is letting on and has invaded Rancis's code. What will happen now?'

_Previously_

"Was that what I think it was?" Felix asked himself as he removed his hat and ran a hand through his hair. Remembering that all of the cybugs were lead into Diet Cola Mountain to their deaths a year ago, he shook his head in disbelief. "No it couldn't be. My eyes are playing tricks on me. Either that or I had too many root beers. Two is the limit for me from now on."

Placing his hat back on his head, Felix continued on his way to his game, Fix It Felix Jr.

**Nesquik Quick Sand Pit**

The Queen Cybug has not taken her eyes off of the twins as the same can be said about them. They didn't want to do anything to provoke the bug considering that she had the ability to devour them whole with no chance of regeneration.

"What are we going to do now Set?" Jet asked through gritted teeth as he kept his eyes on the hungry bug that sat before them. "We just can't stay here and look at this thing all day!"

"Now you want me to come up with a plan after you planned to _ditch_ me once we were out of here?" Set questioned as he turned sharply to Jet. "Whatever happened to _I'm on my own once we're out of here_?"

"Well if you wouldn't have nearly got me killed back in Hero's Duty, I wouldn't have said that!" Jet retorted.

"We're not going through this again Jet!" Set replied with an irritated sigh.

The bug was becoming restless as it sat and watched the two go back and forth. A deep roar escaped from it, which caught the twins' attention. Their jerking from fear made them sink a bit into the pit.

"If you get us out of here in one piece, I promise not to ditch you and we'll find Vanellope together." Jet declared. "Just do something!"

"I believe I can be of assistance with that." A husky voice spoke to the twins as the two looked up to see Garry holding onto a laughing licorice rope. "You're in search of the princess yes?"

"Yes, but who are you?" Set asked Garry with a curious eye-brow raised.

"Just call me your new best friend." Garry replied with a smirk.

_Currently_

Garry and the Twins have begun their journey to Diet Cola Mountain in the dead of night in search of an item Garry said he needed after saving them from the Nesquik Quick Sand pit and near death by the Queen Cybug.

"I can't thank you enough for saving us back there." Set thanked Garry as the three continued their walk to the mountain. "One more second and we would have been cybug food to that beast that was eye-balling us."

"Among other things." Jet mumbled.

"Well I'm never one to let another player game over." Garry voiced, not making eye contact with the twins, but kept his eyes to the front of him as the three neared the mountain. "And if I hadn't shown up when I did, you two would have clearly done just that, but at least you have the luck of regenerating if that were to happen."

"Well not quite as this isn't our game." Jet spoke up, which brought Garry to a halt which in turned stopped the twins as well.

"What do you mean this isn't your game?" Garry asked as he whipped around to the two, a curious eyebrow raised.

"Well, we come from an old style racing game by the name of Roadblasters, but it was unplugged thanks to Turbo being jealous of our game receiving more attention than his." Set began explaining as he rubbed his right arm with his left hand rather uncomfortablely at having to explain the situation that lead he and his brother to the situation they are in now. "After he destroyed our game, then the both of our games got unplugged where he ended up in here once it got plugged in before being defeated, but we've been living in Game Central Station for fifteen years now. I've been trying to find a game my brother and I could fit into that is a racing game, but due to the luck that we've been having, this was our last stop, by accident, so we can become real racers again."

"We're hoping that once we find Vanellope, we can convince her to let us into her game." Jet chimed in. "We use to be racers and if she lets us into her game, we can become real racers again."

"I see." Garry voiced with a nod, the idea of using the twins in his current plot against the ruler of Sugar Rush beginning to stir in his mind having learned that they were stray game characters. "Well, how would you two feel if I told you that I _personally_ know the ruler and after some convincing on my part, she would be happy to take you in?"

"That would be great!" Jet expressed with cheer. "You hear that Set? We're going to be real racers again!"

Set didn't reply, but yet gave Garry a glance of uncertainty. While he would love to become a real racer again, something about Garry wanting to help them without any conditions is suspicious, even for him.

"Set, did you hear me?" Jet repeated, this time gaining his brother's attention. "We're finally going to be real racers again!"

"Yea that's great Jet." Set replied as he turned to his brother with a semi smile, but just as quickly turned back to Garry.

"Alright, now that the introductions are out of the way, please follow me gentlemen." Garry slyly voiced as he began walking with the twins following behind him. "I have to find a certain something and I have a timeline in which to do it in."

The three reached the mountain, them entering through an open space made by the boiling hot cola after the beacon was set off by Ralph releasing the mentos into the pool inside of the mountain. With them inside the mountain, Set and Jet looked in awe at the giant space, especially at the unfinished track that is positioned above them in the mountain.

"Hey, is that an unfinished track up there?" Jet asked Garry as the three continued through the mountain around the boiling hot cola pool that is littered with excess cybug data and destroyed limbs.

"I believe it to be a bonus level of some sort, but it was never finished." Garry replied as he kept his focus on what he was looking for in particular within the mountain. "That's my guess anyway."

"Wouldn't it be great if we could race on that thing?" Jet excitedly asked as an image popped into his mind of he and his brother racing on the unfinished track, crossing the finish line, and then receiving a gold trophy at the end of the race presented by Vanellope. "That would surely make us real racers again and we'll be loved by millions!"

Set didn't reply, but kept his eyes intently on Garry and what he was searching for. While he heard his brother, he was getting suspicious vibes from Garry, something he couldn't ignore.

As the three continued to walk along the hot cola pool, a large block of red and white data that was surrounded by red flashing code in the destroyed den that Vanellope once used when she were living in the mountain grabbed Garry's attention with him quickly approaching he block.

"This is what I've been hoping to find and I finally have it!" Garry mused.

Picking up the data block with both hands, the red flashing code that was swirling around the block reflected in Garry's eyes.

"What is that?" Set inquired, noticing how intently Garry was gazing at the data block as if it was a fine jewel.

"The next phase of my plan." Garry answered as he kept his eyes on the block. Quickly remembering who he was answering, Garry snapped back to reality and turned to the twins. "Oh I mean, something for Vanellope. She has been looking for this data block and I told her I'd find it for her to save her the trouble. She has enough to do with running this game after all."

Set eyed Garry while Jet happily whimpered at what Garry said about helping Vanellope.

"So now that we have this, let's get going as we don't want to leave Vanellope waiting." Garry encouraged. "She is the ruler after all and I know she will be very happy to take you two in after hearing my proposal."

Jet happily began walking ahead of his brother and Garry while Set took a bit longer to turn and walk away, but he did. With the twins walking ahead of Garry and with their backs turned to him, his happy demeanor changed to a devious one as his eyelids lowered.

"And my proposal will be one she won't have a choice _but_ to listen to once her past comes back to bite her and I obtain the game information code to Sugar Rush." Garry mumbled with a dark chuckle as he placed the block of data in his cloak pocket with his eyes briefly changing to those of a cybug and changing back to his own. "And you two are going to help me do it. Turbotastic."

Garry began walking behind the two to catch up to them.

**Candy Kingdom (Main Dining Hall)**

In the main dining hall in the Candy castle, all of the racers were tiredly gathered around the dining/conference table, especially Taffyta and Gloyd who were the most tired out of everyone there. Candlehead was tending to a glitching Rancis, keeping a warm blanket around him while Vanellope was gathering ice in an ice bag for Rancis so to place it on his head. With enough ice in the bag, Vanellope hurriedly left the kitchen and joined the crowd in the dining hall.

"I know that it's late, but I do thank you all for coming on such short notice." Vanellope diplomatically began as she handed the ice bag to Candlehead to place on Rancis's head which she did right next to his reeses cup hat.

"I was in the middle of a good sleep when you called me." Taffyta whined as she placed her head on the table. "Not to mention one great dream."

"You weren't the only one." Gloyd spoke with a yawn as he shut his eyes while leaning on his right hand.

"Well, I'll make this meeting as quick as possible so that we can all get some rest, and in the case of some of you, get back to sleep." Vanellope delicately replied with a sigh. "But I called you all here tonight to inform you that there was an intruder by the name of Garry in the castle tonight and he was cornered in the code room by Rancis."

Taffyta and Gloyd's eyes shot open at hearing what Vanellope said about the intruder being in the code room while everyone else stared in awe at the princess.

"What do you mean he was in the code room?!" Taffyta asked to clarify.

"Just what I said, he was in the code room and Sour Bill informed Rancis and I when we returned here after leaving Tappers." Vanellope clarified. "Rancis tried to stop him, but he had his code invaded by Garry which resulted in him glitching like he is now."

Everyone turned to Rancis and noticed his body glitch despite Candlehead doing her best to care for him.

"And the first line defense guards were taken down by him which means that the castle is vulnerable to intrusions until Bill can find replacements for them." Vanellope continued.

"Where is he now and how much damage was done to the game?!" Swizzle frantically questioned.

"That much I'm not clear on, but Garry vanished before I were able to get a clear answer out of him." Vanellope expressed. "However, he seemed to know a lot about me and seems to have a mission for this game."

"It's like Turbo's rule all over again!" Jubileena began panicking. "We're doomed!"

Jubileena's panicking riled up the other racers with them beginning to panic along with her!

"Everyone please calm down!" Vanellope calmly requested while gesturing for them to calm their panicking. "Turbo is gone for good, therefore we don't have to worry about a repeat performance of his terrible rule and I refuse to let another _Turbo knock off_ try to take this game from me! After being reinstated as the ruler of this game, I made a promise to make sure that all intrusions to this game be handled the moment they happen and I plan to stick to that!"

"But he got into the code room and there is no telling the kind of damage that was done to the game while he was in there!" Adorabeezle panicked. "What if he fiddled with the game trials or even one of our code boxes outside of Rancis? Anything could have happened before he was caught in there!"

"The game music could have been changed or even deleted!" Crumbelina panicked. "And what about our game scores?! I have the second highest in the game behind Vanellope!"

"Not for long." Taffyta mumbled to herself.

"I am well aware of all of your concerns and trust me, I plan to look into it." Vanellope calmly replied. "Nothing will be overlooked and I will take into account any damages and changes while keeping you all updated on them. Sour Bill and I will try to fix anything that could have gotten altered due to Garry's intrusion."

"No one here is asking the important question and that is." Candlehead spoke up, feeling Rancis glitch under her hands. "How did he get into the code room to do any of this?"

Everyone turned their attention back to Vanellope to await her answer.

"I think it's best if you all come to see for yourselves." Vanellope offered. "I have a theory, but I don't want to worry you guys anymore than you already are about the game."

"To the Code Room!" Swizzle declared as he hopped out of his seat.

Everyone then jumped out of their seats minus Candlehead and Rancis and began down the hall to the throne room with Vanellope slowly heading towards the hall everyone else has piled in, but stopped and turned towards Candlehead and Rancis, a worried expression crossing the royal's face. Candlehead noticed the look on the girl's face and shot her a comforting smile.

"I'll take good care of him for you." Candlehead softly spoke, which comforted Vanellope to a degree, her wishing that Rancis wasn't in such a condition. "You go ahead."

With a small nod, Vanellope gave both of her friends one more glance and glitched down the hall to join the others at the code vault in the throne room. Arriving, Vanellope heard everyone gasping at the hole above the start and select buttons on the NES pad that locks the code room.

"That hole was made by a cybug." Swizzle pointed out. "A cybug hacked into the code room and that's how Garry got in there."

"And how can you be so sure about that?" Taffyta argued Swizzle's assumption.

"Anyone with eyes can see that that hole was made by a cybug." Gloyd added in. "Even I can see that. Just look at the shape of the hole, it's in the shape of the bug's body if the wings are flattened on its shell or its curled up into a ball. Swizzle is right, he used a cybug to get into the code room."

"But how as the hoard was contained a year ago and not one cybug has been seen in this game since then." Jubileena added in.

"Now that you guys mentioned it, it sort of does look like a cybug ate through it." Snowanna spoke up. "But where could it have come from if none were spotted in the game since a year ago?"

Vanellope had to admit that Gloyd and Swizzle's observations were good ones and while she wanted to rule that out of how the code room was invaded by Garry, what other explanations were there? The shape of the hole spoke for itself and while she did what she could not to admit it to herself when her and Rancis were first informed about the intrusion, it seemed to be the only explanation. Not even a jawbreaker could break the Kinomi code!

"Alright everyone, I think it's best if I adjourned the meeting for tonight and further investigated the intrusion later." Vanellope suggested. "I will keep you all updated on what I find, but hopefully I don't find anything that could be of worry to any of us. However, if any of you spot something of suspicion, please inform me right away."

"Will do Prez." Snowanna saluted.

"Maybe you're right." Gloyd agreed as he and Swizzle turned away from the vault door. "I do need to get some rest so I can brush up on my tight turns and maneuvers since I plan to make you eat my dust in the next race Swizz. Your kart maybe named the tongue twister, but it's got nothing on the Kernel. Night Vanni."

"How many times have you said that, but haven't managed to pass me once, especially on the Pumpkin Patch track?" Swizzle smirked as he and Gloyd passed the crowd and began down the hall while planning their next 'One up' strategy. "And I believe that's your track. Now that's something, I'm beating you on your own track!"

"Hey, even I am allowed one day to be off my game." Gloyd shot back.

"In every race?" Swizzle laughed.

"I need to get back to sleep as well." Taffyta spoke up. "Maybe I'll be able to have that great dream I began before I got called here. Night everyone, see you later Vanellope."

"I'm out of here too." Snowanna added in. "I need to rotate my tires if I want my kart to stop turning awkwardly when I'm dodging power ups. Night Prez Vanellope."

"Night you guys." Vanellope softly spoke to herself as the last of the crowd cleared out of the throne room, that being Adorabeezle, Crumbelina, Sticky, and Jubileena.

Snowanna along with Taffyta turned from the vault and began down the hall with Taffyta leaning on Snowanna's left shoulder. The two racers gave a parting greeting to Candlehead and Rancis who came into the throne room. Noticing the two, Vanellope smiled at noticing Rancis who was without the blanket and the ice pack.

"I don't know what Candlehead did, but you look a lot better." Vanellope expressed with a smile. "Good job CH."

"Actually, he suddenly got better all on his own." Candlehead spoke up. "It's the strangest thing. One minute he was glitching and the next, he just suddenly felt better."

"Well, I did have a little help with getting back to myself." Rancis laughed a bit as he walked up to Vanellope. "But I'm going to head home now so I'll talk to you later or do you need any help right now?"

"No, I have everything under control here." Vanellope replied with a nod, her smile still in place. "You head home and get some rest. You too Candlehead."

"Ok, good night and I'll see you in the morning." Rancis expressed as he leaned over and pecked Vanellope on the right cheek, her cheeks turning as red as a tomato from blushing. Giving the Princess –President one last glance with a smirk, Rancis began towards the exit/entrance of the throne room and closed his eyes. Upon opening them, his eyes have changed to the eyes of a cybug.

"I'll make sure he gets home safe." Candlehead giggled at noticing Vanellope deeply blushing from Rancis's kiss. "See you later."

"Yea, later." Vanellope spoke in a trance as she placed her hand to her right cheek where Rancis kissed her.

Candlehead skipped out the room just leaving Vanellope and Sour Bill, who just scuttled into the room.

"So what's your next move your majesty?" Sour Bill spoke up as he looked to Vanellope, who has zoned out. Staring at the girl, the sour ball of candy cleared his throat which still didn't get the girl's attention.

"Your majesty?" Sour Bill continued trying to get the Princess-President's attention. "Hello? Anyone home?"

Vanellope snapped out of her trance and turned to Bill.

"I'm sorry, did you say something Bill?" Vanellope dumbfoundly questioned the sour ball of candy, who in turned released a sigh.

**Nesquik Tunnel**

With the red and white block of data surrounded by red swirling code in hand, Garry stood over the first nest of cybug eggs that were tightly huddled together. While dozens of eggs were laid and many nests were created since he last visited the tunnel, the enemy knew just what to do to get what he needed done. The Queen Cybug emerged from the darkness of the tunnel and approached Garry, who in turn eyed the Queen bug with a semi-smile.

"My, my, my, look how much you've grown." Garry calmly spoke to the large bug as it lowered itself to the ground at Garry's side. "I'm sorry I missed our children being born, but I do believe I can make up for such lost time with a peace offering."

Purring to Garry, Garry brought the block of data into view which made the Queen perk up instantly at the sight of it.

"I know you worked up quite an appetite making our army so you've earned this." Garry voiced as he fed the bug the block of data. With precision speed of its fangs, the bug devoured the data and within seconds, the Queen bug's body color converted to white with stripes of red appearing down its back between its wings, under its belly, on its wings and with a large red 'T' appearing on its crown between its tentacles. The cybugs who have yet to hatch from their eggs, their shells have converted to an all white with a red T appearing on the top of their egg shells by data transfer from the Queen bug. Seeing that his plan is coming together, Garry's smile has converted to a devious smirk as his cybug-ish eyes widened at the sight.

"Long live Turbo who's legacy will soon be revisited under my guide." Garry spoke as he turned to the Queen. "I shall return my dear. Be sure to keep an eye on them for me until I return will you?"

Outside of the tunnel in the Candy Cane Forest, Set and Jet were awaiting Garry to return from the tunnel. Jet found amusement in touching the double stripped branches and trees and watching them disappear while Set tried to talk to him about Garry.

"Jet, there is something I don't trust about Garry." Set quietly spoke to Jet, who touched another double stripped branch that disappeared. "I feel there is something off about him. I mean he offered to help us without thinking about it."

"Oh Set lighten up." Jet replied as he touched another double stripped tree. "You didn't like the programmer for our game and you always thought that he had a bad plan for our game. Sometimes you're way too serious and need to just loosen up. Hey, the tree didn't come back!"

"I'm telling you Jet, he's up to something." Set continued as he leaned against a single stripped tree. "I get strong suspicious vibes when we're around him."

"I'm sure it's nothing, just like when the programmer for our game upgraded our game and gave us those new racing graphics." Jet replied. "That is before Turbo ruined it for us, but you were suspicious of him too and he turned out to be harmless."

Thinking back to when their game was upgraded, Set expressed time and again how much he didn't trust their programmer, but when their game got the promised upgrade, his protests about the programmer ceased immediately.

"Maybe you're right Jet." Set nodded. "Maybe I am being too suspicious, but I'm going to keep an eye on him. However, if my gut feeling ends up being correct about him, we're going to find Vanellope ourselves and tell her about what's going on with him."

"That's a coincidence because that's where we're heading next." Garry's voice spoke, causing Jet and Set to jump from the sound of his voice. Both twins turned to him and noticed that he was standing behind them. "And I have thought of the perfect proposal for her to take you two into her game. Shall we gentlemen?"

"Just how long have you been standing there?" Jet questioned, still shaken by Garry's sudden arrival.

"Oh I just arrived." Garry cheerily replied. "I do apologize that I took some time to drop that data block off, but here I am. Now let's get going as we are on a mission."

Walking passed the twins, Garry began walking ahead of them as his eyes once again changed to the eyes of a cybug….

_**Review Please!**_


End file.
